


Sing Your Heart Out

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could crucify him for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dreamersdare for the beta and the help of the title. Any remaining mistakes are purely my own.

I don't know what it is, but something about Jensen singing gets to me, it makes my heart race and my libido go haywire. Generally, I’m just happy he doesn't sing too often in public, because most of the times when he does, it ends with me jumping his bones and fucking him senseless and as much as the fans probably would enjoy the show (because I’ve read some of that fan fiction, all about the… what’s it called again? J-squared?) I don’t think our agents would be too happy.

I've never been so happy before that Eric usually ignores what the fans write in the letters that come to the set by the hundreds. As much as I love the fans, I don't think it's a good idea to have Dean singing in every episode. Just think about it; it'd take twice as long to shoot an episode if he did. I mean, this is supposed to be a scary show, not a musical, oh, or a porno, and if Jen was singing every week, I'd be interrupting shooting all the time and then the network would cancel us for being too expensive to film which means we’d all be out of work and that would be bad because then we would just be another pair of washed up TV actors and our careers would be over before they’d really even begun. Which would suck, because me and Jen are awesome actors. Oh, and then we would be forced to move back to Texas and live on a farm together with all these animals and Jensen would develop allergies. Given all that, it’s probably for the best if I can convince Eric to not have Jensen sing in season four, because then we could get a season five too and that would be really great.

I don’t think we’ve ever filmed a more emotional episode than the season finale. The tension is so thick in the air that you could cut through it with a knife and it’s not the good kind of tension either, the type that makes me want to drag Jensen to one of our trailers for some private time. Anyway, so we’re all tense and everything and then Jensen had to go and damn well sing. That just fucked up the entire funk I was in because that's what Jensen singing does to me. It makes me lose control and just think about nothing but getting Jensen naked now, and there’s no way that ends well. Well, except for the spectacular orgasms thing but that’s different.

This time though, this time I only felt confused about everything. At the same time as I was in Sam's angsty headspace, Jensen's voice singing Bon Jovi was making me feel horny as hell. And as if that wasn't enough, someone, probably Eric, had thought up the brilliant idea that I should sing too.

I can't fucking sing. I sound more out of tune than an Energizer-bunny on crack, and believe me, that's not a good thing. I was more than ready to rip Eric a new one when I first read the script, or possibly threaten to cut my hair off. But frankly, I like my hair too much and I don’t think the fans would like it if I did. They’re always on about my hair when I meet them and want to touch it and all, so it probably wouldn’t be the best idea for me to cut it off.

So it's when I'm well on my way to rip Eric a new one for making me sing that I hear someone laugh behind me and it’s a very familiar laugh too. ”You really shouldn't blame Eric when it was my idea to have you sing.”

I should’ve known it was him, of course. Who else was it gonna be? Jensen is always up to some shit or another to lighten the mood when things gets too tense. The thing is, though, I was on the warpath, all prepared to chew Eric out at top volume and Jensen interfering, and to tell me it was all his fault as well, was enough to have me grinding my teeth in frustration. I never should have made that stupid bet with him. Which of us is the easiest to embarrass? What the hell was I thinking?! I may be the king of the prank wars but Jensen's the goddamn god-king-emperor when it comes to humiliation and he's got this competitive streak like you wouldn't believe. He's willing to do anything it takes to make sure he doesn't lose, even if it means playing dirty…

”Fucker.” It's a weak comeback, and we both know it, but it's what slips out. ”I shoulda known you were behind this. You truly enjoy watching me suffer, don't you?”

”Aww, Jared, don't be like that,” he smiles smugly at me. ”The little fangirlies will wet their panties when they hear us sing a duet. Now, cheer up. I want to have a good laugh when I hear you sing.”

”I bet you would.” I know he loves to see me embarrassed, hell, it's his goal in life to embarrass me as much as possible. ”You just wait, I've already got my revenge all planned out for you.”

”What're you gonna do?” Jensen's voice is taunting in my ears. ”You gonna make me dress up as a woman and dance on the tables next time we go out?”

”No. Actually, I was thinking of getting you naked.” I try to keep my voice as innocent and neutral as possible. I can see Jensen's eyes light up at my words, and the frustration settles into a feeling of smug satisfaction. ”And then I'll cuff you to the bed, possibly use a feather on all the places you're extra ticklish. Tease you until you're about ready to come.” Jensen's cheeks flush the way they do when he's turned on, and I'm willing to bet that he's imagining just what it’s going to feel like.

”And then…?” Jensen says. There's a glint in his eyes that I recognize all too well from more late, dark nights than I can easily count. I can never get him to admit it, but Jensen loves dirty talk. And when I say loves, I mean there is nothing that'll get him off faster and I mean that literally. I've seen it happen, and, based on his expression, I have a feeling he'd love for me to do it again, right now. I have to bite my tongue not to start chuckling as we're called back on set. As I start to walk away without answering I can hear Jensen calling after me. ”Jared?!”

”And then I leave you there and go downstairs and watch you in Dark Angel while I jerk off.” This time I do start laughing when I hear Jensen cursing me to the moon and back.

Revenge is sweet.

**The End**


End file.
